


Sunburn

by SpartFarkles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Comfort, Happy Pack, I haven't even watched the show since season 3, I started this fic like two years ago and just now found it in my drafts so I decided to finish it, M/M, PWP, Sunburn, basically a giant AU where things are happy, but everyone is aged up so everyone is legal, ignores pretty much everything from season 3 and later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, the pale freckled human that he is, gets sunburned after a pack day out at the lake. Derek, thankfully, has aloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> So, as mentioned in the tags, I really haven't watched much of the show since season 3. In fact, this fic ignores season 3 onward. I started this fic a couple years ago and found it in my drafts. It was half finished, so I decided to finish it. (Partially because I, too, am suffering from a sunburn. Ouch.) I may add more to it later, but for now it is a complete one-shot. Enjoy!

Stiles groaned as he flopped down on the couch. “And you know what else sucks about you guys? You don’t get sunburns!” He glared at everyone before planting his face firmly into a pillow and groaning again.  
“Dude, you’re basement-dweller pale and you have freckles. What did you think was going to happen? You didn’t even put sunscreen on,” Scott said with an eyeroll, though his smile expressed nothing but fondness. Stiles groaned and moved just enough to flick Scott off, who just laughed in return. “Anyway, I gotta take Allison home. See ya.”  
“Fine traitor,” Stiles mumbled from the pillow. Scott laughed and, as far as Stiles could hear, left. There was noise and commotion as people came in, put things away, and left again, but Stiles was too hot and too burnt to actually care. After a while, he might have dozed off or actually fallen asleep, face still right in that pillow and limbs thrown every which way. All he knew is that one minute he was listening to the sound of the pack and the next it’s silent and Derek is talking to him.  
“Hmm?” Stiles hummed in way of a question, since Derek would probably know what he meant.  
“I asked you if you were going to keep laying on my couch or if you were actually going to go home,” Derek repeated gruffly. Or, at least, Stiles assumed it was gruffly. It was hard to tell emotion from just Derek’s voice alone.  
Stiles whined loudly. “It hurts to move,” he replied with a sigh, finally tilting his head to the side. He looked at Derek, who was standing next to him with arms crossed. Derek rolled his eyes and walked away. “I’m good, thanks. Not like I need anything!”  
“You’re a drama queen,” Derek said when he walked back in sight, holding a thing of aloe vera.  
“Oh my god, Derek, you’re my savior. Seriously, that is wonderful. Wait, why do you even have it?” Stiles babbled as Derek came closer.  
“Scott brought it along and left it here for you. His mother gave it to him just in case,” Derek said with a shrug. He sat on the edge of the couch and popped the cap.  
“Are you going to put it on me?” Stiles asked with some hesitation.  
“It’s not like you can put it on your back without help,” Derek replied with a blank expression.  
The aloe made a filthy sound when it was squeezed out of the container, which made Stiles faintly blush- not that it was noticeable with the sunburn. When Derek’s hand first touched Stiles’ back, cool and damp from the aloe, Stiles couldn’t help but moan. Derek paused for just a moment before rubbing it into the red skin. Stiles sighed happily and closed his eyes, which earned him a snort from Derek. Derek kept rubbing liberal amounts of aloe into Stiles skin, which felt absolutely wonderful, even if he did find his swim trunks just a little tighter than before. When Derek’s hands trailed dangerously close to Stiles’ waistband, the human found himself stiffening.  
“Relax,” Derek muttered. He moved to Stiles’ sunburned legs. After making sure all the red skin had been coated with enough aloe, he smacked Stiles lightly on the hip. “Roll over.”  
Stiles blushed. “I, um...would rather...my chest isn’t that bad. I can get it later.”  
“Just roll over, Stiles. It’s not a big deal,” Derek said with a sigh. Stiles took a deep breath and rolled over, not meeting Derek’s eyes. The tent in his swim trunks said enough. Derek ignored it and started rubbing aloe along his chest. Stiles wondered if he should say something, like an apology or an explanation because popping a boner while a grumpy-yet-attractive sometimes vaguely violent werewolf was rubbing aloe onto your sunburnt body was totally 100% normal, thank you very much, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he really wanted to be pushed up against the wall and-  
“You’re thinking too loudly,” Derek said, and Stiles swore his voice was lower than normal.  
“S-sorry,” Stiles stuttered out. “But really, how can I be thinking too loudly when thinking is the quietest thing I do and I know I wasn’t talking out loud be-”  
Stiles shut up the moment Derek ran a finger over his nipple.  
“So you do have an off switch,” Derek said. Stiles realized Derek was actually telling a joke.  
“Okay, first of all, you choose now of all times to crack a joke? Really? And secondly, that’s very much not an off switch. It’s the opposite of an off switch. So you probably don’t want to do that again unless you’re- oh…”  
The corner of Derek’s mouth turned up ever so slightly in a smirk as he repeated the movement. It was Stiles’ turn to stare blankly.  
“You’re extremely dense,” Derek said.  
“I…?”  
“This is the oldest trick in the book.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Derek just quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Wait, this is… are you… are you seducing me?” Stiles asked.  
“I was attempting to,” Derek said defensively.  
“Normally you do this trick with sunblock, you know.”  
“It’s a bit late for sunblock,” Derek said with a snort. He started moving his hand slowly along the rest of Stiles’ chest.  
“Yeah, but-” Stiles sucked in a breath when Derek ran a hand close to the waistband of Stiles’ swim trunks.  
“If you want me to stop…”  
“No! No, I...uh...I want you to...not stop. The opposite of stop. Keep going. Please?” Stiles asked, rambling purely out of nerves.  
“Glad we’re on the same page,” Derek said, and Stiles could hear the amusement in his voice. But even with Stiles’ consent, Derek continued to meticulously rub aloe into the sunburned skin, only teasing a little.  
“Derek…”  
“I do need to get the rest of your sunburn,” he answered without needed to know the question. “I told Scott I’d make sure you got aloe.”  
“Please tell me you didn’t tell Scott…”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Good. Now let’s stop talking about him, please?”  
Derek didn’t say anything in response and finished up rubbing aloe onto Stiles’ legs. He then closed the cap on the aloe and set it aside.  
“Uh…so...about the...seducing?”  
“I wanted to take things slow,” Derek replied. He was still kneeling beside the couch, eyes roaming over Stiles’ mostly exposed body. Stiles blushed. “And you’re too sunburned for anything…”  
“Rigorous?” Stiles supplied. Derek smirked.  
“That.”  
“Also, why are you seducing me?” Stiles asked suddenly.  
“Because I want you. I was hoping you wanted me, too, because I’ve been smelling your arousal almost every time we’re together for the past couple of years,” Derek answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Really? I mean, yeah. I do. Want you, that is. I just…”  
Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles, effectively shutting him up. Stiles was impatient and turned on, and so he kissed Derek back with fervor. Much to both of their surprise, Derek let out a quiet pleased noise that was almost too soft to hear.  
“God, I want you,” Stiles murmured when they broke apart so Stiles could actually remember how to breathe.  
“I don’t think I can do a one-time thing with you. Just letting you know now before we get carried away,” Derek warned.  
“I would hope you want more than a one-time thing. So shut up and kiss me?” Stiles demanded, though it came out more like a question.  
But Derek complied all the same, and Stiles found himself groaning into the kiss as they skipped from gentle tentative kisses straight to full blown making out. Stiles eagerly tried to get Derek closer, but remembered just a little too late that he was sunburned and it hurt. He hissed a little in pain, but tried to keep the kiss going.  
“Slow down,” Derek said, amusement clear in his voice and expression. “You’re worked up.”  
“I wonder why,” Stiles said, giving Derek an accusatory glare.  
“Let me help you with that. Lay flat,” Derek directed. Stiles did as he was told. “Is it okay if I…”  
“I trust you,” Stiles said. “I’ll let you know if I need you to stop, though I should warn you that I’m horny and generally sexually frustrated so I probably won’t need you to stop.”  
Derek just chuckled in response. He pushed the waistband of Stiles’ swim trunks down and hummed when Stiles gasped at the cool air. With one last glance at Stiles’ face, he turned and took Stiles’ cock into his mouth.  
Stiles couldn’t help it. He moaned loudly. It didn’t help that Stiles had dreamed of something like this happening on and off for years, pretty much from when he’d first met Derek even though things had been less than friendly. And now that it was happening in real life, he realized that dreams pretty much paled in comparison.  
“Derek…” Stiles moaned out as Derek started bobbing his head. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t realize he’d closed in the first place, and watched Derek swallow him down with ease and what seemed to be pleasure. His eyes shut again, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to last if he watched Derek.  
“Look at me,” Derek said in a rough voice that sent very naughty feelings to very naughty places. Stiles opened his eyes again and looked at Derek.  
“I’m not gonna last long if I watch you blow me, Derek,” Stiles said simply, too turned on for embarrassment.  
“I don’t care. I won’t last long, either,” Derek replied with a smirk. Stiles leaned over and looked at Derek’s crotch only to see that Derek had pulled out his own cock and was slowly stroking it.  
“I can-”  
“Next time. Right now, I want you to look at me while I suck you off,” Derek said. Stiles shivered.  
“Fuck...yeah, okay, just please…”  
Derek took Stiles back in his mouth, swallowing down to the base with ease. Stiles groaned and arched his back just a little, but made sure to watch Derek as commanded. Normally Stiles hated being ordered around by Derek, but right now it was just turning him on even more.  
After a few bobs to get the pace back, Derek flicked his eyes up to meet Stiles’. Stiles groaned and bucked his hips up accidentally, which hardly seemed to phase Derek at all.  
“Oh, fuck,” Stiles moaned out, fighting the urge to shut his eyes. “Oh, Derek…”  
Stiles felt Derek moan more that he heard it, and the sensation brought him dangerously close to the edge.  
“Derek, I’m gonna… Please…” Stiles wasn’t sure what he was begging for, only that he needed release.  
Derek hummed lightly and kept sucking Stiles off, and Stiles eventually came hard with Derek’s name on his lips. Derek swallowed him down and sat up on his knees the second his mouth was off Stiles’ cock. He jerked his own cock one, two, three times and came on Stiles’ stomach with a loud groan.  
Stiles was too bonelessly relaxed to even care that Derek had just cum on him, and honestly the thought didn’t really gross him out as much as he imagined it would have.  
“Can I…” Derek seemed hesitant.  
“Whatever it is, probably,” Stiles teased. His words felt pleasantly thick on his tongue. “Especially if you carry me to bed and cuddle me.” That earned a chuckle from Derek.  
“I want to scent mark you,” Derek replied.  
“I don’t know what that means, but sure,” Stiles agreed. Derek chuckled again and ran his hand through Stiles’ hair gently. It was weird to see Derek so sweet and gentle, but Stiles found he really didn’t mind.  
“Don’t agree to things without knowing what they are. Dork,” Derek replied. “It means that other werewolves would be able to smell that you belong to me.”  
“Oh. Okay,” Stiles replied. He smiled lazily at Derek. “Yeah, you can do that.  
“Are you sure? The pack would smell it, too.”  
“The pack is already probably going to be able to smell that we had sex on the couch. I’m sure, Derek,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “I’d like that. Is it forever?”  
“No. It’ll fade out after a while unless I do it again,” Derek said. Stiles thought he sounded almost hesitant.  
“Well, it’ll give us an excuse to have more sex,” Stiles said with a shrug. Derek leaned down to kiss him gently.  
“As if we need an excuse,” Derek said softly. He dipped his thumb into the cum he’d splattered on Stiles’ stomach and brought his hand up to Stiles’ neck. “You’re really sure?”  
“Yes,” Stiles replied with a grin. “Who knew you got so sweet after sex.”  
“Shut up,” Derek said, though it lacked bite. He brought his thumb to Stiles’ neck and rubbed the drying fluid into Stiles neck.  
“That feels weird,” Stiles admitted.  
“Sorry,” Derek replied, his thumb stilling.  
“No, keep doing it.”  
Derek rubbed it in until there couldn’t have possibly been anything left on his thumb, and then leaned down to kiss Stiles gently.  
“Do I get to do that to you?” Stiles asked lazily, his eyes half-lidded.  
“If you want,” Derek said with a hint of smile. “But I swallowed it all this time, so we’ll have to make you cum again.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Stiles replied. “And I have a short refractory period. I’m a horny 18 year old.”  
“That’s what I’m counting on,” Derek replied with a smirk. “Are you staying the night?”  
“If you think I’m going home tonight, you’re sorely mistaken,” Stiles protested.  
“Good,” Derek replied. He stood and stretched a little before he very carefully picked Stiles up.  
“Careful of my sunburn. It hurts,” Stiles whined. Derek chuckled.  
“I’ll rub more aloe on you if it starts hurting again.”


End file.
